


Magicien

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, c'est tout
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Nami aimait regarder Sanji cuisiner et Sanji aimait tout autant la regarder travailler.





	Magicien

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème Adroit. Au début je voulais partir sur Sanji qui cuisine en rajoutant Nami à côté, au final j'ai pas trop touché au thème et je me suis concentrée sur ces deux à la place x)

 

Nami adorait regarder Sanji cuisiner.

La façon dont il prenait les ingrédients, dont il assaisonnait les plats, dont il mesurait les quantités était parfaite. Elle avait l'impression de regarder un magicien, mais peu importe le temps qu'elle passait à l'observer, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les secrets de ses tours.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus était l'expression qu'il avait dans ces moments. Ce n'était pas cette joie perverse qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait à des femmes, ou encore ce regard noir qui pourrait presque tuer qu'il avait dans les moments les plus sérieux.

Non, c'était un regard doux, apaisé mais concentré. Il ne quittait pas des yeux ce qu'il faisait et souriait lorsqu'il goûtait ses plats et qu'ils étaient comme il le souhaitait. C'était un regard si tendre que Nami s'était surprise plus d'une fois à espérer qu'il puisse lui être adressé.

Alors elle continuait de l'accompagner dans la cuisine pour le regarder, sous prétexte qu'elle avait faim ou qu'il faisait trop froid dehors et que c'était la pièce la plus chaude – bien qu'ils savaient tous les deux que c'était un mensonge. Parfois, lorsque Sanji préparait un repas pour fêter une occasion et restait plusieurs heures derrière les fourneaux, la navigatrice amenait son propre matériel de travail et continuait de tracer ses cartes sur la table.

Cependant, ce qu'elle ne voyait jamais était la façon dont ce regard tendre qu'elle aimait tant quittait les plats pour se poser sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle baissait les yeux pour écrire. Sans un mot, il l'observait froncer les sourcils ou mordiller sa plume lorsque l'échelle lui semblait incorrecte. Elle avait ces tics qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorables à chaque fois qu'il la voyait concentrée.

Nami aimait regarder Sanji cuisiner et Sanji aimait tout autant la regarder travailler.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
